Sacrifice My Heart
by Tasumi Ashiru
Summary: PART 2 NOW UP!!! Braska x Auron... Reviews will get a part three!! OOOo. A special dedication to my beta reader and buddy, she knows who she is, without you this fic would not have been thought of.
1. Default Chapter

Sacrifice my heart   
By: Tasumi Ashiru   


Chapter 1: Braska's heart   


Braska wrapped his arms around himself as he sat on the cold soft dirt. Hugging himself tighter he shivered lightly, his long flowing robes doing little to protect him from the cold biting winds during the star lit night. The once roaring fire died leaving the two guardians and summoner to only be lit by the pale moonlight and glittering stars. 

Jecht fell asleep taking with himself the all the blankets. Taking one off him, Auron draped it gently over Braska's narrow shoulders. Sighing softly Braska wrapped the blanket tighter around his body. 

"Auron-chan?" Braska's voice was hardly a whisper. " Have you ever thought what it would be like to..." Braska shook his head, after he stopped talking and stared up at the moon, his long hair falling back past his shoulders in a wave of moonlit silver strands, as he stared up at the moon with intent interest.. 

"Continue on Braska–sama." The warrior monk looked down at his charge and then took a seat beside him. 

"No I don't think you want to listen to my tormented ramblings. Forget it and get some sleep Auron." 

Auron leaned forward and poked at the remnants of the fire with a stick. " Braska-sama you need someone to talk to please... just continue." 

The silver haired summoner looked down at the ground and frowned lightly, his voice filled with remorse. "You know I will never see Yuna again, I feel so lost... Auron, I just want to be loved again before I die." Braska hugged himself again tightly and sighed. 

"I understand. Trust me I do." Auron wrapped his arm around him and hugged him slightly. 

Braska's hair feel into his face as he turned his head up to look at Auron. "Will you love me?" Braska, placed his pale hand against Auron's tanned cheek, and stroked his fingertips lightly against the sun-darkened skin. 

Auron gasped as heart pounded in chest. "Braska-sama!?" 

He leaned forward and placed his head against his chest, hugging his lithe frame against Auron's taunt muscular body. "Please!" 

Auron pushed him away with a soft sigh. "Braska, pull yourself together!" Auron looked at Braska his jet-black hair falling in soft strands into his face. . "What do you really think it is to love me Braska?" 

Braska shook his head tousling his long silver tresses, to either side of his face. "Do you think I am just doing this to fill some void in my heart?" 

"Iie Braska." Auron sighed and looked up at Braska his hands resting in his lap. "Why me?" 

"Because you are my best friend the person who has been there for the good and the bad in my life. Auron, I think I have been falling in love with you and now on this pilgrimage. I know there is not much time left and .. Just being with you makes this all bearable. But... I..." Braska hung his head down. "It constantly feels like I want something more when I am with you." 

Auron shook his head. "Braska-sama get some sleep. I bet in the morning this feeling will vanish, besides I don't want you to have any regrets." 

The pale summoner sighed and nodded obediently. "My only regret Auron, is not telling you sooner. You have no idea how long I have been carrying this with me." 

"How long?" 

"Over 15 years." Braska smiled and laid down in order to go to sleep, his head resting on his arms for some support. "Good night Auron." 

"Good night." Auron bowed his head down and began to doze off while sitting up, his arm holding his loose fitting warrior clothes shut against the wind, beside him laid his sword in case the group was attacked by fiends as they slept.   



	2. The Rose of Deities

Chapter 2: The Rose of Deities   
  


Auron sat there numb, occasionally looking over at the pale sumoner as he slept. Shaking his head, he began to wonder how this could have ever happened. The words of something beyond friendship echoed in his mind over and over, reminding him of his own desires. 

Braska curled up into a ball, pulling the blanket tightly himself tightly as he slept, his body shivering from the cold winds. Jecht on the other hand was snoring loud enough to wake the dead, buried under 5 of the six heavy blankets they brought. Seeing his lord's discomfort, Auron scooted closer to Braska, shaking his shoulder. "Braska-sama?" 

Braska blinked his crystal blue-green eyes, and tilted his head up to face Auron. "Auron... I thought you were asleep." 

"There are too many fiends here for me to sleep soundly." Auron looked over, his hair falling lightly into his face as he looked at Braska who was sitting up and stretching out his arms. 

"Oohh." Braska sat up next to Auron and wrapped the blanket around the both of them. "And here I thought it was because you were cold." Braska placed his head on Auron's shoulder and smiled softly, his lips the barest inch from his cheek. "Or are you?" 

The guardian shuddered from the closeness. "No, Just doing my duty." 

Braska pressed his pale lips against Auron's neck. "I see." 

"Braska-sama... Please stop that." Auron pushed him away softly careful not to hurt him. 

"Tell me why?" The pale silver haired summoner closed his eyes. 

Auron fought every desire in his body to pull him back into his arms and hold him tightly. "Because I can't love you Braska. I can't let you have any regrets before you leave." 

"But---" Braska stumbled over his words for the first time in his life not really know what to say or do. Braska ignored the voices in his head telling him to remain strong, and broke down into a light sob. "Am I not good enough?" 

Auron shook his head tousling his hair from left to right. "No I feel I am not good enough for you, Braska-sama." 

The summoner shook his head, looking up at Auron, whipping the tears from his eyes. "I want to be yours forever, you know that?" 

"I can't let you be." Auron sighed softly, brushing his hand against Braska's cheek that was still damp with tear streaks. 

"I want to be." Braska kissed his cheek and smiled softly. "One day I will." 

The warrior monk shook his head and looked around the field. "Why so intent on me?" 

Braska licked his pale lips gently. "Why not be Auron?" 

"I am your guardian!" He lowered his head. "And your best friend." 

Folding his hands in his lap, Braska tilted his head back exposing his pale neck, from the high collared robes. "You can't fight desire forever Auron-kun." 

"I know, Braska-sama." The black haired monk took in the sight before him. His only desire since being a teen sitting in front of him, his pale skin glowing in the moonlight, accentuating his soft features. "But how did you know?" 

"I would have had to have been blind not to figure out. I waited so long to see if you would say something. You never did Auron." 

Auron frowned softly. "I thought you never noticed, and after you married I figured it was all lost." 

The silver haired sumoner tilted his head to the side and sighed softly. "Haven't you learned that nothing is ever lost, misplaced perhaps but never lost." 

Auron shook his head, his hair falling in his face, only to be swept up away from his eyes with Braska's frail soft fingers. "I am lost. I know I will be when you leave. I don't know what to do without you." 

"Your sorrow will melt away, love." Braska smiled his eyes glittering with the moonlight that shined down upon both of them. "After all I am doing this for everyone I love." 

The black haired swordsman looked up at his charge, his soft delicate face, and those glittering eyes everything in that one moment spoke of love. Leaning forward Auron placed his hands' on Braska's shoulders, and pulled him to a hug, "Almost an angel yet not quite?" 

"I will be yours if you let me." Braska closed his eyes. 

"You already are Braska-sama." Auron placed his hands underneath Braska's chin and tilted his head up. 

Braska's hair spilt out against his shoulders, his pale face glowing in the moonlight as he closed his eyes and pressed his lips against Auron's cheek, then moved them to his lips. 

The warrior monk pushed the summoner back, his lithe body falling against the grass with a dull thud. Auron leaned on top of him his weight, resting on his hands and knees. "Lord Braska, I am sorry." Auron closed his eyes, his hands gripping Braska's shoulders tightly as he ducked his head down and placed a hard kiss against Braska's yielding lips.   
  



End file.
